Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind turbines and more specifically it relates to a wind turbine system to provide electrical power in areas that are not connected to the electrical power grid.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wind turbines are used to capture wind energy to generate electricity in an environmentally friendly manner. A wind farm can be made from multiple individual wind turbines. Individual wind turbine systems are growing in popularity for businesses and homes in moderate to high-wind regions.
Horizontal-axis wind turbines are mounted to a tower that extends vertically from the ground and has a top portion supporting the horizontal-axis wind turbine. The horizontal-axis wind turbine has rigid sail assemblies that are fixed to a horizontal shaft and coupled to the electric generator. Wind rotates the rigid sail assemblies and the shaft, which in turn rotates the electric generator to produce electricity.
Unfortunately, because of their large size, horizontal-axis wind turbines are unsuitable for large cities, individual homes and densely populated urban areas because they require extensive space for their installation and operation. In urban areas, horizontal-axis wind turbines can be a hazard to air navigation. Horizontal-axis wind turbines are also regarded as being unsightly, generating excessive noise and can cause injuries to migrating birds.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wind turbine system to provide electrical power in areas that are not connected to the electrical power grid.